


One of Those Days

by DreamBird711, DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)



Series: SBI Mafia AU [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Comfort, Drabble, It's Okay, Noah deserves a hug, Pian, hinted hurt, just kinda in the feels, no actual hurt tho, not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie
Summary: idk what happened but i mentally blacked out and now this exists soidk but i like it so imma post iti mean, our bois deserve more fics that are actually about them and not just tagged to get more people to read(Yes im calling the people that tag a charater that's there for five seconds out, like why do you do that? I wanna read fics about the character, not fics where they're a barely mentioned side character :( like please)Also! dedicating this to my pal point bc i miss her
Relationships: JSchlatt & Noah | Hugbox & Ted Nivison, Jschlatt & Noah | Hugbox, Jschlatt & Ted Nivison
Series: SBI Mafia AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBestChild1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestChild1/gifts).



> idk what happened but i mentally blacked out and now this exists so  
> idk but i like it so imma post it 
> 
> i mean, our bois deserve more fics that are actually about them and not just tagged to get more people to read   
> (Yes im calling the people that tag a charater that's there for five seconds out, like why do you do that? I wanna read fics about the character, not fics where they're a barely mentioned side character :( like please) 
> 
> Also! dedicating this to my pal point bc i miss her

A light tap comes from the doorway. 

“Hey dude.” 

“Hi.” 

It’s quiet and a little gruff, but it’s there. 

“Would you like something to eat? The boys just did a giant job and want to celebrate.” 

“I know, I watched it.” 

Ah, so it’s one of those days. 

“Well, the boys are getting Wendy’s so I’ll make them bring us nuggets and if you want we can watch a movie?” 

A small nod and Schlatt shut the door of the incessantly dark room. 

It’s Noah’s room. 

It has no lights for a reason. 

The layout of the room never changes, so Schlatt’s easily able to make his way to the couch where he knows Noah will be. 

Taking a seat, he turns on the tv and even though Noah’s wearing a blindfold, he knows he’s watching. 

Even if it’s not the same way he is. 

Scrolling through Netflix, they eventually settle on a movie that must be terrible and looks like something Ted would review with his weird little commentary that’s just like nothing else, unreplicatable. 

A soft knock comes from the door and Schlatt stands to get it. 

Ted stands on the other side with a small worried smile, a Wendy’s bag, and a drink tray. 

“One of those days?” 

Schlatt just nods. 

“Would you like to join us?” 

Ted’s smile widens a bit. 

“If he wants me to.” 

“I want you to.” 

Ted grins at the quiet call and walks in with the food, tossing the bag on the table and handing them their drinks. 

Noah resumes the movie and Schlatt tosses the remote to the bed so they’ll have more free space on the small coffee table. 

Soon enough, they’re all enjoying the god wretchedly terrible movie and laughing amongst themselves. 

Just because it’s one of those days doesn’t mean it has to be a bad day.


End file.
